


The Lady and the Tiger

by Rubynye



Category: Batfamily / Deathstroke, DC Comics
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Dubious Consent, Ficlet Collection, Multi, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, Non-Graphic Violence, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-18
Updated: 2010-01-18
Packaged: 2017-10-06 10:16:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/52573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubynye/pseuds/Rubynye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Babs comes to rescue Dick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Lady And The Tiger

**Author's Note:**

> From an idea given me by [](http://petronelle.livejournal.com/profile)[**petronelle**](http://petronelle.livejournal.com/) some while ago.

Title: The Lady and the Tiger  
Fandom: DC Comics, Batfamily / Deathstroke  
Threesome: Batgirl/Deathstroke/Robin I (Babs/Dick/Slade)   
Word Count: 250  
Rating/Warnings: PG-13 or so.

 

Babs is cursing, the most beautiful sound Dick's heard all week. Even if, especially because, she's using a language he doesn't know, maybe Cantonese. He lies naked, arm over his eyes, listening to thuds and crashes and her angry voice, and wonders if she'll kick the door in.

She does, a wonderful noise. "Get up, you absolute fucking braindead---"

He could listen to her for awhile, but they don't have time. "Hi, Batgirl. I'd love to, but I can't." He shakes his ankle, jingling the chain. "It's great to see you, I'm doing fine, but you'd probably better go before---"

"I didn't know we were expecting company," Slade says, having appeared in the doorway. Dick was _watching_ the doorway behind Babs' beautiful silhouette, and Slade still came out of nowhere.

Babs spins as Dick lunges up, arm out, shouting "Wait!"

Neither of them listens. But they don't attack each other. Babs smiles, Dick can see it in the side of her face. It's not remotely real. It's still very pretty. "Let him go," she says pleasantly.

Slade laughs, full and rich. "You can't just walk in here and ask for things, pretty Bat."

"Who said I was asking?" Babs takes a step, up to Slade, cocking her hip. It's a lovely movement, of course, but it doesn't distract Dick from the fact that he's starting to get worried. Slade's teeth are showing in his grin, and when he sets his big, big hand on Babs' narrow waist, Dick's breath stops in his throat.


	2. Backstory

When the sirens have faded behind them, Slade looks over at his handcuffed, grinning hostage and says mildly, "I wish I couldn't believe you pulled a stunt like that."

Dick looks at Slade from beneath the artfully preppy sweep of gleaming black hair across his forehead, almost as if he knows how bright the contrast makes his blue eyes. "What, isn't Dick Grayson a big enough catch?" He leans back a little, still grinning, but now he looks less like a rich teenage prick and more like a superhero. "Who were you there after, anyway?"

"Kid." Slade turns back to the road ahead. They've nearly reached the roadside copse where he parked his actual transportation.

Grayson, meanwhile, is just about manic. "Honestly, I'm surprised you've branched out into the kidnapping business. But if I figure out who you were after, will you give it up?" Slade snorts, and Dick laughs. "Okay, didn't think so. I guess I'll just have to figure it out anyway."

"Do all the figuring you want, as long as you stay out of my way."

Dick's grin is wide and deliberately charming. "Now you know I can't do that."

"I think you will." Slade pulls up and climns out of the car, dropping in a grenade and pulling Grayson out. "C'mon." He pulls out a bit of cloth and wraps it around the kid's eyes.

Walking as gracefully as if he's not blindfolded, not even jumping when the car blows up behind them, Dick shakes his head. "Why ever would I?"

Dick looks good, and unruffled, and smug, and Slade watches the kid smirk and revises his plan; he'll look a little less full of himself, and certainly better dressed, chained to a guest bed. "I think I can give you a problem or two of your own to work out." The touch of a button, and the nondescript black SUV rolls up out of the trees. "Step up."

"So you're keeping me, then." Dick's hands are already twisting towards each other.

Slade stops him on the passenger side step and winds another strip of cloth around the handcuffs, covering the locks and mechanisms, then propels him into the car with a little shove to his pert ass. The kid huffs, and Slade has to chuckle at his maidenly modesty as he shuts the door. "Like you said," Slade reminds Dick as he climbs in, reaching across to press Dick down into his seat with a hand on his chest and fasten the belt for him, "Dick Grayson's quite the catch."

The kid sets his mouth in a hard line, not smirking anymore, and Slade laughs as he starts the car.


	3. Timestamp Ficlet Sequel

Dick glances at Babs as she reads, back straight and hair neat, wondering how she can look like butter doesn't melt in her mouth, after everything she did to rescue him. After Slade arranged them in some pretty outrageously porny positions -- now he knows what it's like to have her mouth trembling around him while she's being fucked, what she looks like watching him wide-eyed as Slade fucks him into her. After she rolled out of bed while Slade had both hands on Dick and impaled the man with his own sword -- Dick didn't even know she could lift it -- and dragged Dick away as Slade laughed weakly, his chest-sucking wheeze echoing in Dick's memory.

Like he didn't come down to the Cave this morning and hear her crying in the shower.

Babs looks like nothing happened, and Dick has no idea how she can.


End file.
